


stripes

by kiyala



Series: comfortable in your skin [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderqueer, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Girl!Enjolras and genderqueer Girl!Grantaire] In which Grantaire comes out as genderqueer, Enjolras is supportive and Bahorel is the best person ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



Grantaire is curled on her couch, feeling nervous, feeling like a fucking coward because she's been sitting on this for _weeks_ , the need to talk about the fact that she cringes when they call her a _girl_ , the way she sometimes just can't deal with being called _she_ and sometimes she can, and she doesn't fucking know when it'll set her off, so she doesn't even know how to expect anyone else to. 

In the end, she'd sent a group text that simply read: _Hi, so I just figured I'd let you guys know that I'm kinda genderqueer so. Yeah._

It's nowhere near as informative as probably should be, and she has no idea what to expect from her friends. She knows that they'll be supportive, because they always are. She knows that they'll try and understand, but she has no idea what she'll do if they ask her to explain, because she's still trying to figure herself out. 

Jehan is the first to respond. He sends a message that reads: _Is this about the flowers I braided into your hair before you cut it??? I'm sorry :(_

She assures him that it's not. Flowers don't even feel feminine to her anyway—they make her think of Jehan, and that's a much better association than whatever else people think of. 

Then Enjolras calls, and Grantaire nearly drops her phone. 

It was nowhere this difficult to tell her friends that she likes girls; she was never subtle about it, and they'd all taken it in stride. This is a little more complicated than that. 

"H-Hello?" Grantaire answers, hating that her voice has a slight tremble to it.

"Grantaire." Enjolras' tone is calm, giving nothing away. "How are you?"

Grantaire laughs quietly and shakes her head even though Enjolras can't see it. "Really fucking nervous?"

"You know you have no reason to be," Enjolras replies. After a beat, she adds, "What is your preferred pronoun?"

Grantaire could kiss her but then again, that's nothing new.

"Um. _They_ , I guess."

"You guess?" Grantaire can imagine Enjolras arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm—I don't really like _she_ and _he_ is okay, but I don't know if I'm okay with that all the time?"

"They," Enjolras repeats confidently.

"Unless you want to play Guess-What-Gender-Grantaire-Feels-Like-At-This-Exact-Moment," Grantaire mutters, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "Lots of fun and games."

"I'll stick with _they_ ," Enjolras murmurs, and Grantaire laughs, happier this time.

"Thanks, Enjolras. I mean…" She means for the entire phone call. For being there in the first place, and for being so caring. 

"I know," Enjolras says quietly. "You're welcome, you know."

"Thanks." Grantaire squeezes her eyes shut. _Fuck, I'm so stupidly in love with you_.

They hang up and Grantaire finds a couple more messages that she'd received during the call, from various friends acknowledging this new information, assuring her that they'll keep it in mind.

About half an hour after she'd first sent the message, there's a knock on her door. 

"Bahorel?" Grantaire raises her eyebrows as she opens the door.

"Hey man." It's his usual greeting and she's been on the receiving end of it countless times before, but it makes her smile. He's carrying a bag and holds it up. "Uh. So I kind of noticed that you wear a lot of plaid shirts with your jeans, and you kind of look way more comfortable in them than when you wear girl tops? And there was this sale at a store near where I work, so…"

Grantaire wraps her arms around him and squeezes. He laughs quietly and pats her back. "Fuck genders and shit. Let's get a drink."

Grantaire laughs and those are not tears in her eyes, they are _not_. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a plan."


End file.
